


Jubi Naruto uzumaki-nakimaze

by Kitsune1412



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune1412/pseuds/Kitsune1412





	1. Chapter 1

(AN: I'm new so don't judge and you can take it if you want. I don't own anyting.)

October,10 .The 4th hokage minato namikaze wife kushina uzumaki the jinchuriki of the 9 tails kyūbi just gave birth to a baby boy Naruto uzumaki namikaze and a man in an orange mask 'Madera uchiha' has unleashed the kyūbi from it's seal and is on a rampage. 'Madera' disappeared soon after Minato and Kushina are about to seal the kyūbi into Naruto "please don't do minato you'll die" says kushina

"Don't worry you have to believe in our son" reply minato as he starts to do the shinigami seal

"FOOLISH HUMAN" roars kyūbi 'is he trying to seal me in that brat I will not be sealed again' kyūbi claw goes forward but then a flash of light appears and a man with white hair and a coat with nine tome on the back and purple eyes with ripples

"Stop kurama" says the man in a stern voice

"Old man" say kyūbi dubbed kurama says surprised "it's really you"

"Who are you" ask minato "I'm Hagoromo ōtsusuki" "Why are you here" ask minato

"To make sure you live, for your boy will need it"

"Why"says minato "do you know of the jūbi"

"No" replies minato "Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, there existed the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every millennia. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya ōtsusuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons me and Hamura. We both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. Enraged by the fact her children inherited her powers, Kaguya merged with the Shinju into a monstrous entity of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands, until me and Hamura managed to defeat the beast by having I become its jinchūriki, soon I had two sons who fought eachother, the eldest got the eyes and thought power is by yourself became uchiha. while the youngest got the body and help of others is power became senju." "Wait wouldn't that make you the sage of six paths"says the 3rd hokage sarutobi who just came "yes" "why are you telling us this" says sarutobi

"Because Naruto is the rebirth of the jūbi" "what why Naruto" say kushina who's been listening "I'm going to seal the kyūbi into your son along the others to control his ability's as he will have" "what others" ask sarutobi "the other bijū" "WHAT" yells everyone (including kurama) "why the others old man" ask kurama "to help control his ability's as he will have the sand of shukaku the fire of matatabi the water of isobu the lava of son gokū the speed of kokuō the acid if saiken the control of bugs and vision chōmei the calm minded and strength of gyūki and the element control of kurama, I'll be there to if needed" "thank you" minato says " what are you saying minato ,why" ask sarutobi "because I get live with my boy and raise him. " "I'm got no say so fine" replies kurama "thank you" "yes" after the sealing everyone goes back to the village sarutobi tells the council a meeting will be the next day.

_________________________________________

AN: so comment review and it's up for adoption 

I may continue but I suck at wrighting so it's up for adoption. and what do you think about it and tell me how I can improve

JaNe


	2. Talking to the council! And dealing with idiots

The council chambers is long corador with a U like table at the end the civilian on the left and clan heads on the right (clans: a family of people who have a bloodline; bloodlines: are body or eyes types that only the family can use.) With the 3 elders at the end. 

From outside the room you could hear the idle chatter of its inhabitants. As soon as Minato and Hiruzen entered the room it became silent and stayed that way for a few seconds until someone spoke up.

"It's nice to see you awake and moving around Hokage-sama." A man said with black hair in a spikey ponytail.

"It's nice to be up and moving Shikaku but I believe we have more important matters at hand." Minato said.

"As you all know I've been incapacitated for a week and Sarutobi has been acting hokage in my stead but I would like to be caught up on current events. First I want to know the damage to our forces, Shikaku I think this is your area." Minato said turning his attention to Shikaku.

"We lost around three thousand shinobi, that's roughly twenty percent of our forces." Shikaku Nara answered in a grim tone.

"What about civilian losses Kizashi?" Minato questioned a pink haired man.

"The civilian losses were much less severe it was around four hundred, most of them were evacuated before the Kyubi reached the village." Kizashi haruna said.

"Speaking of the Kyubi its appearance was so sudden, where did it come from?" A man with dark hair and eyes to match said.(hayate)

"So was the sudden disappearance of the Uchiha during the attack Fugaku." A man said with pupil less eyes.

"What are you insinuating Hyuga." Fugaku uchiha said in angered tone.

"That there-." Hiashi hyuga started before being interrupted.

"Quiet, I don't need two of my clan heads acting like children." Minato bellowed exuding chakra making the air heavy. The room became quiet and the occupants started to sweat as the chakra pushed down on them. He stopped releasing his chakra much to the relief of his council members.

"I apologize for my outburst hokage-sama." Hiashi begrudgingly apologized. Minato looked towards Fugaku waiting for him to do the same.

"As am I hokage-sama." Fugaku said still glaring daggers at Hiashi.

"We will talk about the Uchiha's absence later but for now the topic of the Kyubi is at hand." Minato said snapping his fingers calling an ANBU from the shadows whispering in his ear. A few seconds later the ANBU walked in with Kushina and Naruto.

"While it's nice to see her, what is your wife doing here and whose child is she holding." A man with blonde hair and blues questioned.(inochi yamaka)

"Kushina is here because she's part of the story and so is our son whom see is holding." Minato said the last part with pride.

"Son it all makes sense now, Kushina's sudden retirement from the ninja forces and Mikoto's talk of Sasuke having a best friend like her." Fugaku said.

"Now onto how the Kyubi appeared, now as all of you should know the First wife was Mito Uzumaki who was jinchuriki of the Kyubi but what most of you don't know was that when she died the Kyubi was transferred into Kushina." Minato said shocking most of the occupants of the room.

"So how did the Kyubi get released?" Homura one of the elders asked.

"Female jinchuriki seals are weakened during childbirth and someone found out and attacked Kushina after she gave birth." Minato said.

"So one person got through our barrier silently and killed three ANBU guard, Taji and Biwako-sama without anyone noticing before it was too late." A large man with spiral marks on his cheeks said.(Choza Akimichi)

"Yes Choza he used some type of teleporting jutsu that let him move freely in and out of our barrier without being detected." Minato wanted to keep the part about the Sharingan to himself for now.

"So he released the Kyubi and set it upon our village?" A feral looking woman asked.

"Who would do that and I don't know of anyone alive today that could control the Kyubi." A confused Fugaku asked.

"Well he separated me and Kushina when I took Naruto to safety then I rescued Kushina after he released the Kyubi. He tried to attack me but when I retaliated my kunai went straight through him as if nothing was there. We fought for a short time and I manage to wound him and relinquish his control over the Kyubi. He told me that he would be back and that he would take over the world then he disappeared." Minato explained.

"That explains where the Kyubi came from but it does not explain where it went." Danzo said.

Minato knew this was coming but it didn't make it any easier, "I sealed the Kyubi into my son." Minato said not wanting to tell them what really happened 'all hell would break lose then' . The room got dangerously quiet Minato looked around the room at the different faces.

"Is he stable I mean will the Kyubi be able to break free?" A man with long black hair asked.

"Have you so little faith in my husband's skills, I've kept it at bay for thirteen years so I know my son can do it." Kushina spoke up for the first time.

"Kushina is right we need to have faith in our hokage's skill if we can't count on him then who." Shikaku said nodding in Kushina's direction.

"I guarantee you safety, the seal is sturdy and won't break any time soon." Minato assured his council.

"Him being your son and a jinchuriki I would think that he's going to receive special training." Danzo questioned.

Minato normal blue eyes became icy as they fell on Danzo, "You don't need to worry about my son he will receive whatever training I deem worthy and that's the end of that." Minato said with force.

"As you wish hokage-sama." Danzo relented.

"Kushina you may go Kakashi will escort you home, see you there." Minato said turning his attention back to the council.


	3. Vocab

Red curtains opening up showing a green wall a big wide screen and a cibi with orange hair brown eyes and a black coat around her (ME well not really but you get the point I all her Alex Shirosaki)

"*coughs in hand* welcome, today were learning about clans*while pointing at the screen with a teacher stick (i call 'em that)*

"

A clan: (一族, Ichizoku; Literally meaning "family"), in the loosest sense of the term, refers to a family or group of shinobi who form a basic unit of a shinobi village. Majority of these clans were mercenary military forces even before the First Shinobi World War." *the screen showing symbols*

"

Uchiha clan: one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan, producing shinobi that were exceptionally talented and battle-oriented, and in possession of the renowned Sharingan. Together with the Senju clan, they founded Konohagakure."* now showing the clans symbol*

"The Aburame clan: (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterised by their use of insects as weapons."*clans symbol*

The Akimichi clan: (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.*clans symbol*

The Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body.*after talking about each clan it will show the symbol*

'The Inuzuka clan: (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks.'

"The Nara clan: (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) is known for their intelligence, their tending to deer such as Rikumaru, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest, and special ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows through the use of Yin Release."

"The Ōtsutsuki Clan: (大筒木一族, Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku) is a clan originating from another world, having arrived to the Earth about 1,000 years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today."

"The Sarutobi clan: (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, including the Third Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire."

"The Senju clan: (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) was a group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals - and distant relatives through a common ancestor - the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and under their philosophy of the Will of Fire, they are responsible for making the village, and later the Ninja World, into what it is today."

"The Uzumaki clan: (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms; an alliance that extended onto their hidden villages - Konohagakure and Uzushiogakure. The shinobi of Konoha integrated Uzushiogakure's symbol onto their uniforms and flak jackets as well as on the shoulders of their uniforms as a sign of friendship and goodwill between the two villages, and continue to do so to this day, in memory of their friendship even years after Uzushiogakure's destruction."

"The Yamanaka clan: (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure. They specialise in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village."

"The Yuki clan: (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja in combat, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the gruesome battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with the kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding for their own safety."


	4. Knowing biju

"demon talk/jutsu'(meaning of jutsu)'damontought'"human talk"   'thought' (an/ just random intil)

"get him"

"kill it"

"capture it"

    A 4 year-old blond wearing black pants and orange t-shirt with a red swirl and 3 whisker marks an each side ran from villagers his sea blue  eyes in worry "why" he called out 

"you killed our loved ones" yelled a random villager "I didn't do anything"he retorted this boy is naruto namikaze-uzumaki son of yondaime hokage minato namikaze and red-hot habreno kushina uzumaki. 

And he was currently (as you guessed ,dattebane) being chased villagers clue less as of why. As he makes a turn into an ally way ending in a dead-end. They started to throw kuni and sherken "stop please" 

"die demon" once naruto looked bloodied enough red bubbly stuff started to go out and formed a handsome young man that looked in his 20's- early 30's with sort red hair, red slitted eye's, a blood red shirt, brown shorts and a slash over the shirt holding a red-Orange sheath with a black hilt and gold (that thing between the blade and the hilt)crossgaurd 

And he said that made the villagers blood go cold "don't hurt the kit or you'll regret it" one brave(stupid) shinobi said "yeah and what" "and this" the shinobi looked down to see a blood red-black blade in his heart as he fell the man said "run" and so did everyone. 

The man sheathed his blade and naruto said "who are you" "my name is kurama I'm the kitsune-no-kyuubi" "but what are you doing here my father killed you" kurama just chuckled "no kit you can't kill a biju especially me,now come on let me heal you" "why" "thing's will be explained later when we get you home" after he healed naruto they left to the namikaze estate to explain things.

\---------------------------(nakimaze estate living room)----------------------------

kushina was a beutiful woman with tomat....I mean habreno hair and green eyes was sitting with her husband minato namikaze with spiky blond hair with bangs that frame his face and sea blue eye's were waiting for there son and about to  leave to look for him when the door open what they saw was not what there expecting a tall young man carrying their son "NARUTO" yelled his parents.

"kaa-san,tou-san"(an: mom,dad) said naruto "are you ok"kushina said worried "he's fine" " thank you sir" "I'm kurama the kyuubi" "What" said kushina "kaa-San he saved me from mean villagers""don't worry,but he's right you see shukaku couldn't use his sand to protect our host without his consent but we were able to get me to use my chakra to mange me to protect him in human form so we won't scare anyone and the idiotic council" "'our host' what do you mean" "I hope you won't hate me" minato sighs he didn't want to tell him till he graduated the academy*he then told naruto about what happened at his birth except the jubi and the sage*

Naruto just looked stunned(an: stun-gun)then said something unexpected (an: it's naruto,dattebane)"I don't hate you cause if you didn't he would get what he want,and since It's cool I have all these biju" "well would you like to meet them" "yeah"'you are an interesting one indeed' "everyone touch naruto head so you can go to" so everyone did and ended up in a sewer system "uh why is it a sewer" "it's because of the villagers" "oh" said naruto unnerved a bit as they went down they notice 10 different colored pipes probably meaning the tailed beast (tail  1:Sandy color,2:black ,3:grey ,4:orange ,5:yellow ,6:white ,7:green,8:purple,9:red) and a blue one probably naruto original chakra when they got to an opening there were 9 cages 4 on each side and 1at the end and try we're HUGE "shukaku,matatabi,isobu,son goku, kokuō ,saiken ,chomei,gyuki" as each name was said each beast stepped forward 'wow' was the thought going though their minds "cool" chuckling matatabi said in a sweet calm voice "glad you think that" "what a pretty voice you have" exclaimed naruto "thank you" "well there here to help you with your ability's you get from them"said kurama "what are they"asked naruto"well ability's such as the sand of shukaku, the fire and flexibility of matatabi, the water of isobu, the lava of son gokū, the speed of kokuō, the acid of siken the control of bugs and vision chōmei the calm minded, and the  strength of gyūki and I given you fast healing, stanama, and the wiskers are proboly my fault"replies kurama "we all teach you how to use our powers,you know you know"says gyūki "arigato(an:thank you)" exclaimed naruto  
_______________________________________________________________  
AN: well hope you enjoyed the next part will be at graduation The tailed beasts are able to mold their chakra into human form out side the seal and help Naruto in battle(if or when they feel like it or to Save Naruto if he needs it) and train him like brother and sisters. They don't tell him about him bening the jūbi till after team 7 first c-rank mission (Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto,Kakashi).  
Ja-Ne


	5. 8 years later! Graduation and team placements

A 12 year-old spiky blond hair blue-green eyes with an orange shirt fishnet underneath stopping at the elbows black pants and black gloves with buckle at the wrist and 2 behind a black jacket like his dad the yondaime hokage jacket with the kanji for nlack blood and the uzumaki clan swirl on his shoulders. The boy was namikaze-uzumaki naruto and he was currently running to the academy being that his mom on a mission and be back later and his dad at the office being hokage and all. Naruto just burst through the door yelling "sorry iruka-sensei(teacher) my alarm clock didn't work and no one was home." "well at least you had an good excuse unlike certain people,anyway sit at your seat we just started""yes iruka-sensei" as he sat by sasuke uchiha the last uchiha beside his brother who caused the massacre when he was 6.really putting a damp on sasuke mood you see they used to be friends but now their rivals like always late(Kakashi)and a green'youlful' man (gai). "now it's time for the test " (same in Canon except naruto makes 10 shadow clones mizuki trying to fail him) "ok now I'm proud to say that when most of you didn't pass to congratulate and to say next time for those who failed see you tomorrow for team placements and your jonin instructor."

_______________________________________________________________

\-------(hokage office)--------

minato was currently doing team placements and paperwork 'god no wonder sarutobi gave this up' then there was a knock it was his wife kushina "just came back and unharmed""good" "is everything ok minato-chan" "haha it's just team placements and I'm thinking putting our son with sasuke but to make it balance I have to put sakura haruno" "oh" "yeah, sasuke hasn't unlocked his Sharingan and sakura books smart but has potential to be a medic-nin and well you know about naruto a lot of chakra reserves I'm thinking kakashi" "I agree although late he will be able to get a good teamwork,but he better not croupt our son""ok*sweatdroping* so then that's that,let's go home I already did the rest" "ok,I wanna congratulate our son"kushina said as she kissed minato

\----------(namikaze estate)----------

"so how was the mission kaa-san" "oh well when coming back there was a bandit camp so just pounded them,non of them had high bounty though" "right"*sweatdroping* "so tou-San who's team am I on" asked naruto "*chuckling*well naruto you just got to wait,well I'm going to bed" "Kay night dad,I'm gonna sleep to gota be there to get my teams"

\---------/next morning/(academy)------------

"ok today you are genin I'm so proud that you all can see what's out there and to protect our village and the 'will of fire',

ok teams are...(team 1-6 Canon) team 7 will be sasuke uchiha,naruto namikaze-uzumaki and sakura haruno" "cha love beats all ino-pig" "what no fair why does billboard get to be on sasuke team" "hey ino if it makes you fell better she's probably on because she's week" says naruto 'why did I have to be on the banshy and emo-teme team' "your father probably wanting you with sasuke but balance stuff so you got banshee" says shukaku"oh shukaku can accomplish that wonderful" says matatabi"shut up" replied shukaku ' your probably wright ' "team 8 ino yakama,choji akamichi shikamaru nara" said iruka "come on why do I have to be with lazy and fatty" says ino

\----/3:00 later/-------

sasuke and naruto playing cards and sakura complaining about the late sensei.

Then the door slides open "YOUR LATE"yells sakura

"my first impression of you is I don't like you"says a man with white hair blue mask blue hei-tey over his left eye blue pants and shirt with green vest."meet me on the roof"

naruto ans sasuke shushens(flicker) and sakura storms up the stairs.

\----------(roof)---------

as naruto,sasuke and finally sakura Sutton a bench.

"ok introduce yourselves name,likes,dislikes,hobby,dream"

"how about you sensei"asked sakura

"well my name is kakashi hatatake I like many things and dislike my hobby well your not old enough and I don't have a dream"said kakashi

'he just said his name' "ok you emo"pointing at sasuke

"my name is sasuke uchiha.I hate a lot of things,and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream,because I will make it reality. I'm gonna restore my clan and to kill a certain someone"

Naruto couldn't resist "hay sasuke sakura will probably be willing to restore your clan"sasuke didn't respond but you see a ting of pink and sakura was red as a tomato but came to and pounded naruto in the head an kakashi had to hold her back"Lesson one don't try to kill your teammates" after that.was settled.

"Kay pinky"

"I'm sakura haruno my like *looks at sasuke*my dislike ino-pig my hobby*looks at sasuke*my dream*looks at sasuke squeals*

"ok bloody""my name is naruto uzumaki-namikaze I like ramen,my parents and those who I think as siblings,my dislike is those who misses with my precious people my hobby are training and my dream is to surpass my father and bring peace" 'interesting advengers,fan-girl,and a mystery' thought kakashi "who are these siblings done"ask sasuke"maby later"says naruto

"well come to training ground 7 at 7:00 oh and I recommend not to eat breakfast Ja-Ne" and poof goes kakashi


	6. The test and, siblings?

The next day sasuke,sakura, naruto sat at the bridge at 9 after 3hours when kakashi came "YOUR LATE" yells sakura 

"sorry I got lost on the road of life"retorts kakashi "yeah so did I but it didn't take me 3 HOURS" says naruto "oh yeah then are you going to bring your siblings" "yeah actually just hold on, OK guys what I'm going to show you will be odd" "what do you mean odd" sakura asked 

"well remember that kyuubi attack" said kakashi "yeah" she says "well the kyuubi actually was control-ed by well by some guy calling him self madera uchiha" "what but he's dead" 

"I know but we don't know so that's who he is right now,*tells them what he was told(remember naruto dosn't know about jubi or who did the sealing)*" They just stood their stun-ed susuke eye's widening a little"wha-a-at did y-y-ou ju-ust say" said sakura "I'm the jinjurchi of all the bijū but I don't know who did the sealing,um yeah uh would you want to meet them they wont kill you promise" 

"hn,dobe com-on sakura lets get this over with I want to become a gennin now" said sasuke "right" said sakura naruto lifts up his shirt "OK just touch the seal and we'll go" after that they ended up in a......sewer."uh where are we" asked a confused sakura "in my mind common were gonna go where they are" replied naruto 'this is naruto's mind wow he must had a rouph childhood even with his parents' as they kept walking they ended up where there were huge gates 4 on each side and 1 at the end where if you looked in side you wood see different landscape and 1 bijū each "hey guys common I brought them here" yelled naruto "you don't have to yell kit we can perfectly here you it's your mind remamber" said kurama as he stepped up "yeah you an't hafta yell" said a ticked son gokū "sorry" said naruto scratching the back of his head as the rest came up. 

"who are the kids gaki" asked matatabi "hm this is sasuke, sakura, and you aready know kakashi-sensei they are my team mates" he said" anyway this is shukaku ,matatabi, isobu, songokū, kokuo, saiken, chomei, gyūki, and kurama" said naruto pointing at each one 'well lets go see you guys later" "bye"

____(in opining feild)_______________

kakashi went on to explain the bell test,after a few minutes he thought they were ready to begin. "start" kakashi yelled and all 3 ran into the woods. 'well,they know how to hide...'kakashi thought 'ok now I just have to find sakura and sasuke..'thought naruto,looking around. He then made 4 shadow clones and sent 2 to find each of his teammates. 5 minutes later sasuke was by his side and a fainted sakura who just woke up. "sasuke your OK" said sakura hugging sasuke while he got away from her grip. 'gosh fan-girls are annoying' thought naruto pitting sasuke a bit while getting mental nods from all the bijū. "so what the plan" ask sasuke "huh why do we need the baka's help we can do it on our oun" said sakura "sakura, look the idea is to work as a team 'look underneath the underneath' the bell test was my father's test, so here's the plan..."naruto said, then he explained the plan. After a little while of waiting they put their plan into acton. 

'looks like they relized the true purpose of this exam' then flury of kunai and suraken flew towrds him. Kakashi jumped up and avoided them, but then saw Naruto fly towards him and blocked a kick from him. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto by the ankles and spun and using momentum slammed Naruto into the ground. Kakashi got up from the ground and saw the Naruto turn into sand.

'A sand bushin? Must be shukaku' Kakashi then snapped out of thought when he saw a rather large Katon:Goukakayu no justu courtesy of sasuke speeding towards him. Kakashi jumped to the side to avoid being burnt, but then he barley manage to avoid Sakura who had made a grab for the bells.

'whew that was close' Kakashi thought, but then he saw he was surrounded by 4 Naruto clones each one doing a set of handseals. The clones then shouted the names of their jutsus 

Katon: karyuendaan no jutsu (an. fire dragon gonna kick your but) 

suna rirìsu: suna shuriken (sand release: sand suriken)

mizu sutairu: doragon no dangan ( :Dragon bullet)

wind style: Gale palm(a air bullet )

kakashi eye widened at how naruto was able to perform theses high level ninjutsu, and jumped before he could be hit but was too late to avoid being.....punched in the FACE by all 3. the last thing he herd was a ringing of a clock and a bells jingle before passing out.

________________(1hour later)____________

When Kakashi started to come to he pretend to be passed out.

"He's hasn't woken up yet." Sakura said 

"And you're surprised by that how?" Naruto asked staring down at a pair of cards, "Hit me" he barked at Sasuke who dealt him another card.

"That's 21. Darn dobe, remind me to take you to a casino to clear the place out, how many wins is that now.

"42." he replied blankly

Sasukes face scrunched up in thought. "... I suddenly got a feeling... that the universe is screwing with us..."

"Welcome to my world! You'll like it here, we have cookies!" Naruto replied maniacally.

"Make it tomatoes and you got a deal!" Sasuke barked with conviction, pumping his fist in the air.

*SMACK, SMACK*

"You two are hopeless." Sakura huffed, as the two rubbed the lumps on their heads.

"Umm can you untie me " said Kakashi and true to his words he was tied.... on a posts.

"Uh yes Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura as she started to untie him.

"so we pass" asked naruto as he held up two bell.

"Yes but who you honing to give up the other on to" said Kakashi 'let's see how promising these students are they got the skills ... but do they have the.'

"Both of them" said naruto as he handed both Sakura and sasuke. "because 'those who break the rules are trash'" said naruto "'but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'" told naruto

"You...... pass" said Kakashi 

"Woohoo" said all 3

___________________________________

Hoped you liked that I'm going to post this an fanfiction.net

As this is still up for adoption I will still post but I need someone eles to do fight scene.

JaNe


	7. A misshaped c-rank.

Team one fail"

Team two fail"

"Team three fail"

"Team four fail"

Team five fail"

"Team six fail"

"Team seven pass" said a gravity defying silver haired jouning told the yonidme. Everyone just stared at Kakashi THE Kakashi hatatke took on a team. "what"

"Team eight pass" said kurenai yūhi she was 5'6 black hair that reach her back in a white and 1 black striped like dress bandaged legs the went to her legs and bandage on arms to elbows 1 red sleeve on her right arm and a meshed shirt underneath with a red collet and red eyes with blue shinobi sandals.

"Team 10 pass" said a 5'10 fair slimed man wearing normal jounin attire with a pale blue sash withe the kanji fire(火) on it, asuma sarutobi son of the 3rd hokage(fire shadow) 

____________________________________

/konohagkure/,also known as the hidden leaf village,is the most powerful and well-respected village known to ninjas. A village of strong ninja an...

"This is banshee I'm in position, im gonna kill you naruto"

"This is emo king in position, get in line"

"This is fox in position, don't fret guys"

"This is Pervy cyclops, relly naruto I'm not letting you pick code names again,  get ready 3..2..1 NOW."

Three figures jumped and caches a ..........

Cat.

"Ok is identity tora revealed" said Kakashi a fairly tall man with a mask and in normal jonin attire with his hai-te over his left eye.

"yes" said Sakura who was petting the auburn cat. Sakura was a pink long haired girl with a red battle dress white collar brown shorts blue shinobi sandals her hai-te on top of her head.

"Hn" do I really need to say who that was never-less his name is Sasuke a pale 12 year-old with a blue high collar ,a battle fan red on top and white bottom this is the uchiha clan simble pale shorts and blue collar on his rist.

"Let's get this hell-cat back to my dad" said a 12 year-old spiky blond hair blue-green eyes with an orange shirt fishnet underneath stopping at the elbows black pants and black gloves with buckle at the wrist and 2 behind a black jacket like his dad the yondaime hokage jacket with white flames on the bottom with the kanji's for fox blood and the uzumaki clan swirl on his shoulders the boy was namikaze-uzumaki Naruto.

\------------------------------

"Oh tora your ok" said a rather... plump lady hugging ..(chough) squishing (chough).. This is the daiamos wife.

'Die die die...' thought all of team 7

"Um mam if you let go a little an pet like this she will run away less" said an amused yet sorry(*for the cat sorta*) nauto

An true to his word later on tora stopped running away but we don't really care now do we.

Everyone couldn't believe it the demon cat tora who has been alive since madara uchiha gennin days was stopped by a 12 year old.

/in akehagkuro/ 

'Why go I have a felling tora was stopped' thought a surprising alive madara as he cried silently 

"Don't worry we still can capture the bijū" said an amused pain  the leader of the akutski.

"Yeah" said a depressed uchiha.

/konohagkuro -hokage office-/

When the woman left "ok now now that's done with we have shoping, garding,baby siting,..," "NO more I want a real mission" yelled Naruto Sasuke and Sakura nodding in agreement.

"Naruto you now how the system works your barley out of the academy" said irukia who proceed to explain the long and noticeably boring speech on how missions work.

".. And then I was on my 46 bowl of ramen when my mom started slowing down..." "Are you even listening" said irukia 

" Irukia it's ok the mission is c-ranked and it's a escort mission bring in the client" said the blond hokage ,who I thing is cute, minato nakimaze said 'I an't cute' *yes yes you are*'damn'

In walked in was a rather fa... I mead big guy with a grey shirt don't care how dark or light u think it is with a straw hat though not as cool as luffy's brown work pants I think with straw sandals it's is "I am tazuna hukuna *made that up I'm proud ,mama are u proud(in a derp ssundee like voice)* Are you people serious? I ask for high-quality ninja, and all I get is an Emo kid, a loud she-brat and..." "A guy that'll shove his katana so far up your rear end, you'll literally have chords of steel if you finish that sentence." Naruto smiled as he said this, serving to make it even creepier.

"We'll we don't need to threaten our client lets meet at the gate in about in hour" said Kakashi holding naruto sword he somehow got.

\---(at konohagkuro west gates)---

"Sorry I'm late guys"said naruto running up.

"Naruto, you should have not late, you are 2 Hours late by the way." Kakashi said, while Naruto widened his eyes. 'am i really that late?' he just nonchalantly shrugged it off.

"well, you know there is this old Lady that need help to cross the street and I saw a black cat so i had to take a long way around the Village to leave the bad omen." he said with an Innocent smile making the three of them sweatdropped except Kakashi who give him a thumb and pat on Naruto's back while giving him an Eye smile.

"Well done i knew you are my true student, alright then let's go, we move at Diamond formation, I am going to take up the rear, Sakura you take the left, Sasuke you take the right while Naruto you take the front." he ordered

\----couple hrs later ----

This just passing the demon brothers which naruto sand coffin their limbs, and tazuna explaining.  
\-----on the boat-----

The boat rocked softly in the waves as the mist surrounded the small ship on all sides. Naruto sat in the swaying boat, bored out of his mind. He had known that there were ninjas who specialized in water assaults, but he knew that if any of those ninja had chosen to hide in this fog I mean you too if you had a biju that specializes in water. So what was there to do but wait? He fidgeted anxiously; the wait was getting to him.

"What a thick mist." Sakura was clearly not up to date on how bad a situation this was for them. Kakashi sat up like he was going to say something but then dropped back into his seat. Maybe it wouldn't matter if she kept silent.

A few minutes past before the boatman gave them a heads up. "We should see the bridge soon…Wave Country is right on the other end of the bridge."

When the bridge came into sight, all the Genin let out a gasp. The bridge was huge, clearly a masterpiece of architecture. Naruto looked from the bridge to Tazuna, before breaking the silence. "This is your work? It's amazing!" The boatman shushed him, apparently now they were too close to be talking.

The boat man breathed out his next words "We'll be there soon. It looks like we've been able to avoid detection, Tazuna. But just in case, I'll take us around to the other side, they won't be expecting you from the east." They went through the village, the mist covering them with the help of the vegetation. When they arrived on the other side, the boatman pulled up to the end of a small dock. "This is it for me, goodbye and good luck."

Tazuna turned to look back at the man. "Thanks, I owe you one." And with that, the boatman let his boat drift away from the dock.

"Just finish the bridge, and we're even." The boatman turned on the engine, and quickly vacated the area. Tazuna turned back to the ninja before barking a command. "Okay then, get me home safely." Kakashi gave the bridge builder a look that said it went without saying.

Naruto now he had an adversary he could fight; this was his kind of terrain then again anywhere would be fine. They crossed a good amount of distance in great time; even Tazuna was moving himself with a measure of hurry. A twig in a nearby bush cracked, without thought Naruto hurled a shurinken into the shrub. There was a 'thunk' and upon closer inspection only turned out to be a bunny. Naruto turned away as Sakura squealed at him. "NARUTO! HOW COULD YOU HARM THAT RABBIT!" Kakashi felt his mind speed up; Skaura had said the code word. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed the rabbit was a snow rabbit. His mind flew into a flurry of thought.

'First off it's in the wrong climate. As far as I know, snow rabbits were exclusive to the colder areas, not humid mist creating water villages. Not only that, but the snow rabbit is white, not brown, in the middle of spring. Its fur should have been brown by this time, unless it's been kept inside for most of its life. So what is it doing out there?' His mind reached the only suitable conclusion; it had been used for a replacement…

A slight slicing sound was heard in the air, too big to be a kunai, WAY too big. Only two seconds had passed since Naruto had thrown the shurinken. Kakashi even finished his train of thought said "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Sasuke knocked the bridge builder, following him to the ground in a flurry of blue and black. The sword came into sight, moving faster than Naruto would have thought possible. Just as it reached Kakashi, he dropped underneath the blade. The sword continued past their sensei before hitting a tree. A man appeared from out of nowhere, standing on top of the handle of his sword. Luckly naruto and sakura were able to get down in time.

Kakashi reached out his hand in front of them. The older man smiled underneath his mask before speaking to their newest enemy. "Well, well, if it isn't one of the many Hidden Mist Missing-Nin…To what do we owe the pleasure Momochi, Zabuza?" Kakashi spoke in a slow drawl, like he was stalling for time. At this kurama pulled out a camcorder out of nowhere and started to record. "Willie. Another movie for the collection."

The man, Zabuza, did not say anything as he flared his KI. Naruto wasn't impressed,I mean he's around biju, but it seemed to have an effect on Sakura and Tazuna. Surprisingly enough, Sasuke didn't even blink, but he was shaking.

"Everyone get back; he's on a whole different level from you guys." Kakashi pulled his headband up over his eye. Naruto didn't know what difference that was going to make, but he trusted his sensei.

"You appear to be Sharingan Kakashi…Sorry, but the old man is mine." The words surprised 'em sasuke was wondering how could he have the sharingan. Kakashi spoke in a tone that allowed no argument. "Formation one,team seven, understood?" He slipped into his stance.

"I already get to see the famous Sharingan; I'm honored." Zabuza jumped away from the tree, one hand grabbing the blade as he kicked the base of the tree. As Zabuza covered the area in mist, Naruto made it back to the others and created clones and which were soon transformed into copies of themselves, using the combination of mist and smoke to hide that Sasuke had, instead, pulled the four of them into the ground with a variant of the Headhunter Jutsu.

They could hear the sounds of fighting and feel the release of a Jutsu from above. Naruto hated waiting, but this was the only way to truly keep them safe. As long as no one used any massive earth Jutsus, they would be fine until Naruto's clones dispersed with the all clear signal. One of the clones barely managed to make another clone before it got destroyed by a well aimed attack.

That rush of information hidden as memory was very hard to notice, after all it's very hard to remember something you don't know happened, but Naruto was getting particularly gifted at it. Seeing his sensei trapped in a prison of water was a hard thing to see, especially knowing that he would die when he ran out of breath. Naruto was faced with what for many would be a hard choice: Let his sensei die and hope Zabuza lacked the sensor abilities to find them underground, or go up top and try to save his sensei's life. However that choice was very easy for him. Without saying a word, Naruto replaced himself with a clone of himself and created a few more, together they bum rushed the Zabuza water clone. Unfortunately, they got their butts handed to them. Clones went flying everywhere, most dispersing upon impact. The real Naruto went soaring backwards, and as he crawled to his feet he realized he had lost his headband in the impact. His mind went to Iruka as he watched his old sensei give him his headband, the symbol that he acknowledged Naruto. There was no way was he going on without it; he rushed the clone and dove forward, barely gabbing his prize before getting his face, followed by the rest of him, kicked halfway across the field.

It was then that he noticed Sasuke had followed him up. With back up, Naruto decided that now was as good a time as ever for a speech. Kakashi only had a little bit of time left, but he needed to communicate with Sasuke. "Hey, you eyebrowless freak! Put this in your book. The man who will one day become Hokage... IS NARUTO UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE!" After he had tied his headband around his head, he formed hand signs telling Sasuke to throw a transformed clone of himself at the real Zabuza. "Now, Sasuke, let's get wild!" Naruto yelled as he smiled cockily in Zabuza's direction.

"That's a lot of arrogance. Do you really think that someone like you could even stand a chance?" Zabuza let his KI run free, but it bothered neither Sasuke nor Naruto.

Zabuza's clone blurred forward and it was only Naruto's thanks to Matatabi that allowed the boy to get his hands up in time. But even then, he still ended up flying through the air, but the plan had already been set into motion. Forming a hand sign out of Zabuza's sight, he tossed Sasuke his clone. Sasuke twirled it behind his back while drawing the real one before throwing both of the shurinkens with undeniable skill. The rotation of the shurinkens let them spin back towards the real Zabuza. However, the man was too skilled to be caught unaware; he caught the first one, and gracefully leapt over the second. Naruto's clone waited a few seconds more before transforming back into himself and throwing a kunai into the dead-zone of his back. With Zabuza already in the air, there was no choice for him to do anything other than take the kunai, or release the Jutsu.

Unsurprisingly, he dropped the Jutsu. In his rage, Zabuza threw the shurinken, killing the clone. Kakashi used the time to throw a kunai striking the man in the side. However, even injured the black haired male still managed to knock Kakashi far enough back to begin preparations for a new attack. In a flash, Kakashi was right there beside him. Water Dragon met Water Dragon, forcing Sasuke and Naruto to fly back next to sakura and tazuna as Naruto's clones was destroyed by the waves being thrown by the two clashing dragons. The feeling of the Jutsus being thrown around like it was going out of style faded away. Naruto replaced himself with a branch that had fallen off a nearby tree and took notice of his surroundings just in time to see Zabuza go down with two senbon in his neck.

Then a boy or is it a girl, anyways dressed in a green kimono with a mask a hunter-nin kakashi said. When Kakashi asked for the head and sword the hunter-nin left, and Kakashi fainted.


	8. Here we go!

'with age comes wisdom, but not all wisdom is good as much it is bad'-kitkurama 

I do not own naruto   
________________________  
I have lost interest in naruto as such this is up for adoption you don't have to ask me just take it, but I do recommend some anime's

Magic kaito 1412 (case closed too and the series detective Conan: the phantom thief)  
And  
Trigun


End file.
